


Lifemates

by AlyssAlenko



Series: SWTOR Fun [4]
Category: SW:TOR - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bruises, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Love, Magic Fingers, Marking, Marks, Marriage, Married Couple, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Scent Marking, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sweet/Hot, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Aric and Y'vonne finally tied the knot, letting themselves be taken over by the mating fever on their wedding night. Finally being lifemates is a relief to them both, having taken a while to even get this far.This is a belated birthday present, and I was specifically asked for smut, so sorry not sorry. Happy Birthday Sirius Ordo!





	Lifemates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/gifts).



_"Zhen bond belis_.”

Aric and Y’vonne both felt the heat washing through their bodies, their blood simmering at a low boil…all he’d said was ‘life mate bond complete’ and they felt ready to become one—magic was the best way to define it; a Jedi would say the force and fate, and since their race was full of force sensitives, maybe they were right. Aric scooped her up in his arms, one hand under her knees, and one around her back, carrying her out of the cathedral to the raucous cheers and applause from their friends, and up to the honeymoon suite where they planned to spend the next seven days, the mating fever wouldn’t wear off for three. She hoped Havoc found something to do to distract themselves until they emerged.

Her brain was fuzzy. It was odd thinking that for the rest of her life, she wouldn’t want anyone else; no flirting with Jonas Balkar anymore, no more seduction missions—not that she’d been on one of those in five years, but the potential had always been there; they were mated for the rest of their lifetimes, even if one of them should die. There was now no other. But she didn’t mind; Aric had been her everything for a while, and it was about time to make it official—he deposited her on the bed, Y'vonne stopping him, her mind clear enough to know she didn’t want him ripping her dress, not when she wanted to pass it down to the daughter—or daughters—she hoped they’d have; it was tradition among the cathar, so the men had to have some semblance of control while trying to undress their lifemates under the influence of the mating fever.

“Please be careful not to rip my dress.” She panted as Aric’s teeth grazed her skin through her fur.

“I know. Gods, I can't wait to unwrap you.”

A laugh bubbled out of her at his choice of words, even if she had caught him staring hungrily at the buttons down the front of her midriff and matching skirt more than once during the ceremony, like all he wanted to do was pop them open and devour her with his eyes. Or his tongue. She gave him a wicked grin, his nimble fingers working open one button at a time with delicious slowness, revealing her breasts a little at a time. If Aric had his way, both pieces of her dress would be on the floor in tatters, but something stopped him, controlled him. He swallowed her contented sigh, her lower lip disappearing between both of his, running his hands up and down the fur on her sides and making her back arch up towards him, her eyes falling shut as her head fell back against the pillows.

She had him naked in a matter of seconds, the fur on his chest tickling her hardened nipples as they brushed against his pecs. He nestled his hips between her legs, melting against her body. His touch had lit a fire inside her, one that she was powerless to put out even if she wanted to, and she couldn't blame it all on the mating fever...most of it was just him. One hand slipped between them to cup her naked breast, squeezing gently as she ran her fingers across his chest slowly, drawing a shudder and a response where his erection was pressed at the apex of her thighs. Taking his hand in hers, Y’vonne laced their fingers together as his lips found hers, mouth hungry and demanding against her own, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine as he rocked his hips.

Two fingers dipped inside her, a moan escaping both their lips.

“Aric, love, I need you.” She panted, his fingers probing deeper into the wetness between her legs that he’d caused. “Please, take me now.”

“Soon...trust me.” He whispered, hoarsely.

He rolled his pelvis against hers, coaxing a moan from her throat. She ran her fingers gently through his fur, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder as she felt his erection throbbing where it was pressed up against her, the two of the shaking with pent-up need and desire. He stared down at her lovingly, just taking a moment to memorize her before leaning down towards her and kissing her neck, the curves of her body molding to his hand and body. His mouth left hers, and he took his time, kissing her jaw under her earlobe, her neck where it met her shoulder, lips travelling down the planes of her chest, past the necklace he let her keep wearing. The vibrant, iridescent and half-translucent jade green pendant he’d given her had been the only thing he’d let her keep wearing. It looked lovely against her copper fur and the fact that she’d worn it at their wedding meant everything to him and stirred something in him. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, bringing his lips fervently to hers again and again, never wanting to stop kissing her.

The mating fever on them made taking it slow hard, but Aric was determined to make her feel good before he took her relentlessly. His talented fingers were driving her crazy. He knew exactly what to do, how to touch her just right, to make her writhe underneath him. Plunging as deep inside as he could, and focusing on her pleasure, he curled his fingers against her inner wall, Y’vonne rocking into the palm of his hand before falling backwards into the pillows, panting and lost in the sensations he was giving her. He dragged his thumb up to her clit, pressing on it gently and he could tell by the way her muscles tensed, she was close to orgasm. Her toes curled, hips arching off the bed towards him, begging for his touch as she shredded the sheets with her claws.

A husky laugh rumbled up from his chest; her body was hypersensitive.

He swiped across her swollen bud roughly before he circled it fast and hard. When he paused, the frustrated sound she made drew a chuckle from him. He pulled his fingers out of her, catching her eye as he brought those same two fingers to his lips and sucked them clean with a groan of approval, her breathing ragged as she watched. Soft, gentle hands widened her thighs, opening her to him, feeling her soften beneath him, a shiver skittering across her body as he draped her legs over his hips, his claws stroking down her legs, locking her ankles behind him.

“Aric, don’t stop…” Y’vonne panted, yellow eyes hazy as she watched him.

“Don’t worry, love. I don’t intend to.” He whispered, leaning down towards her and kissing her neck as he fit himself at her entrance, rubbing his shaft up and down her folds, before grasping her hips and surging forward.

He was going to leave little bruises on her body where he touched, but she didn't care. He took a deep breath, as he started to move inside her, relishing in the feel of her her core clenching around his shaft, stretching and spasming to accommodate his girth. His attention on making her see stars. He stroked her hips with his fingertips, before sliding them around behind her thigh, and holding her steady, stretching his body flush up against hers, pressing her down into the mattress. She gently drew her hand down his jaw, bringing his mouth up to hers and opening her lips against his, letting his tongue slip inside as he drew himself out of her slowly and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…deep and slow. She let out a low whimper and bucked her hips against him making him groan against her lips, as her back arched, pressing her breasts against his chest.

It didn't take long for her to climax, having been worked over by his fingers to the brink of orgasm.

His eyes glazed over in lust as he watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal, her thighs quivering as she came down from the high, with no time to recover because he still hadn't reached his peak. Aric eased himself forward slowly, inch by torturous inch, her walls clamping tightly around his length. His rhythm slow and steady as he rocked his hips into hers. They had all the time in the world to explore one another, a week long honeymoon might not be enough. He sucked her lower lip between both of his as he rocked forward into her, pulling almost completely out and surging back, one of his hands slid over the flesh of her hip, disappearing between their bodies teasing her clit while the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her closer as he entered her again.

Her attention narrowed to the feeling of his hips between hers, warm lips wet and hungry against her own, him hitting just right at the top of every thrust, his finger gently teasing her clit in a slow circle, and his muscles clenching while pressed up against her. Her hands wandered across his chest and up his back before wrapping her arms around his neck. Aric groaned against her lips as his tongue tangled with hers inside her mouth. His breathing had become labored, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as her heat surrounded him, making him shudder and press harder into her, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, and the other hand thumbing her clit in a circle, faster, as he felt himself teetering at the edge of ecstasy.

It was time.

He pulled out of her slowly, pausing when only the first inch of his erection remained inside her hugged by her liquid warmth, gazing down at her, a rim of red fire licking his irises, eyes glowing a deep crimson as his lips curled back revealing his fangs as they lengthened. She knew he saw her eyes and fangs mirroring what his were doing, the smell of their pheromones had changed and the new scent was intoxicating—slowly, he lowered his head until his bright, blinding eyes were scant centimeters from hers, heavy breathing mixing with hers as the two of them shook with need and passion. Swirling through the air, they felt a sort of feral, wild magic—there was no other word for it.

“Mine.” They growled in unison.

Aric sank his fangs into her, where her neck met her shoulder as she reciprocated, marking each other with a dark bruise of ownership—the mark itself wasn’t permanent, but the claiming was, and the fact that she belonged to this one man forever was a little bit dizzying…it was an odd, albeit amazing feeling. He thrust home, deep and hard. Y’vonne’s body arched upwards towards him, her whole world exploding, leaving her limp, drained and shaking, the two of them almost howling with the feeling of completion; he emptied himself inside of her, filling her with heat as their primitive cry of claiming echoed through the room.

She purred as he collapsed on top of her, his own purring vibrating her body as he buried his face in the damp fur at her neck, nibbling teasingly—she smelled like home; her heart fluttered in her chest, pulsing in time with his. His body was already gearing up for round two. It was proof that they were meant for each other; everything they’d been through had driven them to this moment, some invisible force had been pushing them together since they met, and she now let herself think the word she’d once thought was a ridiculous way to define it.

 _Fate_...

Y’vonne wasn’t there when Aric woke up; he’d reached for her in his sleep and her absence had been what had awoken him prematurely. Without the mating fever, she was back to rising early—even if they were on their honeymoon and had four more days of R & R, planning to spend it to the fullest, if that meant never leaving the bed, so be it; they hadn’t left their room in three days, what were four more? He didn’t even feel tired after three days of almost constant coupling, the lifemate bond had reduced their need for rest between mating bouts. He found her out on the balcony to their suite, wind ruffling her hair and making her dressing gown billow around her slender frame from where it was cinched in the middle, as he approached her slowly and quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist and hauling her backwards against his chest. She leaned into his touch as he nuzzled his face into the fur on her neck; three straight days of mating and he still couldn’t get enough of her…her scent mingled with his was driving him wild with longing.

Something Dan’yo said was nagging at him—even if she was his.

“Who’s Tuvarik?”

He felt her stiffen in surprise before she sighed heavily relaxing as he pulled the sides of her dressing gown open, sliding his fingers across the fur of her stomach and dipping them just below the waistband of her underwear, but he stopped, waiting; damn her brother for even bringing him up.

“He’s no one. I was young and stupid—convinced that zabrak and I were destined to be life mates, but obviously, it didn’t happen because here we are. We met on a mission…he was my target—my first seduction mission and the first boy I ever loved, and Dan’yo feels a constant need to bring him up because he enjoys tormenting me.”

There was a low rumbling in Aric’s chest as he chuckled; from what he’d seen of her brother that was true—it wasn’t like he had anything to worry about, not anymore, she was forever his, the feeling making him smile…he never actually thought he’d settle down, and yet, he’d found the one woman in the galaxy who could keep up with him and make him rethink his stance on love. His lips found the deep purple bruise where her neck met her shoulder, making a shudder run through her as her body clenched with need—gods, he was barely touching her and she was already on fire inside. She turned in his arms, running a gentle finger across his almost identical mark, his responding growl and the way his body shifted to press his pelvis closer, told her she’d had the same effect on him; the thought made her smile.

He nibbled at the deep purple bruise, the mark pulsing in time with the throbbing between her legs. “I know I shouldn't be jealous...you are mine after all.”

“Maybe you should take me back to bed and make sure I remain yours, now and forever.” Y’vonne purred in his ear, drawing her hand down his chest as she angled herself closer.

“That’s an excellent idea.” Aric growled low in his throat, scooping her up into his arms and stalking back into the honeymoon suite, depositing her in the center of their bed, placing a gentle kiss on her hip bone. “In fact, I know just how to start.”

She shuddered at the wolfish, predatory grin on his face before he dipped his head to her core, hands widening the gap of her thighs, his rough tongue teasing her mercilessly.


End file.
